


will you be my cherry?

by 420HENDERY69



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slight nohyuck, luren, renjun is two years younger than yukhei, renjun wants to confess before he leaves, slight agnst, yukhei is a senior whos going to college, yukren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 23:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420HENDERY69/pseuds/420HENDERY69
Summary: Renjun wishes he had one last moment with Yukhei before he left.





	will you be my cherry?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is dedicated to all my yukren/luren shippers<3 pls enjoy! ^__^

Renjun didn't like to admit he's popular, but he also was not one to lie. Maybe if it weren't for his approachable presence or his charming personality, he wouldn't be such a people-person. He's already in his Sophmore Year of High School and one of the smartest students with perfect attendance. 

Not to mention his extracurricular activities. He won't ever admit out loud, but he's secretly appreciative towards Sicheng who pushed him to join different types of clubs saying how he regrets not being more involved (It's not Renjun's fault that his older brother is a loser).

When people first meet Renjun, they're intimidated by his blunt nature, thinking he could snap your head off at any second if you even look at him in the wrong way. Chenle, his best friend, even told him how he thought Renjun was gonna punch him in the face for stealing his color pencils in grade school, but just got a strict lecture from an eight-year-old Renjun about how you should never steal. 

Don't get him wrong, though. He liked being known around the school, call him self-centered, but he enjoys the attention from others. 

"Hi, Renjun." A random girl greets. 

Renjun furrows his eyebrows trying his best to remember her name. God, why does she look so familiar? Is she in my english class? Instead of dwelling on the thought for too long, he flashes her a smile. "Hello, I love what you did with your hair." 

She blushes as her hand instantly comes in contact with the tips of her hair. "Thank you. Well, I have to go, I'll see you in English." 

Renjun mentally praises himself for knowing the random girl is indeed not random but is in his English class. 

"You totally did not know that girls name." A familiar voice besides him states. Renjun can hear the smirk on his face. 

Renjun turns towards the voice, a frown on his face. "Oh shut up, Yukhei. I can't remember everyone's name." 

Yukhei shrugs. "You know my name."

"Because you're like that annoying fly who keeps buzzing in my ear and won't go away." 

"Don't pull that shit on me, Huang. I know you secretly like me." 

Renjun ignores his heart beating faster. "Whatever you say, Wong. Don't you have someone else to bother?" 

"No, you're the only one." 

"Whatever, I have to go." Renjun states turning to leave. 

"I'll see you during Seventh, Huang!" Yukhei shouted in the busy hallways making everyone around them to look. 

Renjun laughs at his childlike behavior before turning around and walking to his first class of the day. 

He met Yukhei the beginning of his Sophomore Year, he had a free period during Seventh and asked all around if he could help any staff members out. It wasn't until Chenle overheard the Librarian saying how he needed more helpers and texted Renjun immediately. 

Renjun went into the Library the next day, telling Mr. Moon that he's willing to help him during Seventh. 

That's when Yukhei popped out of nowhere. "Moon doesn't need anymore help. Right, Moon?" 

Mr. Moon gives him a look. "It wouldn't hurt to have extra help, besides all you do is play your Minecraft." 

"But I like killing the zombies, it's funny." 

That's also the moment Renjun fell head over heels for Yukhei. He hadn't even gotten a good look at his face when they first met, but he knew he wanted the boy to notice him. So, he did what any lovestruck teenager would do and agreed to help Mr. Moon during the Seventh Period. 

Yukhei wasn't happy at first but as the weeks flew by, he seemed to take a liking to the smaller boy who's two grades below him. At least that's what Renjun wanted to think. After the fourth week, Yukhei wasn't ignoring Renjun's awkward attempts of trying to start a conversation with him. 

They've been friends ever since, but sadly nothing more.

 

 

Renjun burst through the Library doors which earns him a glare from Mr. Moon. He sheepishly apologizes before going behind Mr. Moons desk and into the teachers lounge (which Yukhei and Renjun were given full access for helping Mr. Moon around the Library). 

He opens the door to find Yukhei laying on the couch, his phone in his hands and eyes furrowed in concentration. Renjun hates how cute he looks right now. 

"Stop playing Minecraft, I wanna show you a video." Renjun announces gaining Yukhei's attention. 

Yukhei sits up, patting the seat next to him. "Is it another cat video?" 

"You'll see," Renjun states as he plops on the couch next to Yukhei, his phone in his hands. 

That's what they usually do during Seventh Period, watch videos of cats and other things they find amusing. Sometimes, with enough persuasion from Yukhei - which isn't a lot, all he has to do is show off his goofy smile and Renjun is absolute putty in Yukhei's hands - they play Minecraft with each other, trying their best to kill zombies. 

They barely help Mr. Moon anymore since it's the ending of the school year and they did all the hard work during the first semester. It's more of a hangout place for the both of them. 

"Are you ready to graduate?" Renjun asks, his eyes locked on his phone as he tries to find trees. 

"I guess." 

Renjun glances up at him. "What do you mean I guess? Did you even get into any colleges?" 

Yukhei turns off his phone, shrugging. "Yeah, but it's kind of far away. I don't know if I'll be able to handle it." 

"Well, wherever it is, I'm sure you'll be able to handle it. Plus, you could always come back home after your Freshman Year if you don't like it." 

"You're right,” Yukhei sighs, "I guess I'm just afraid of the change." 

Renjun scoots closer to him, putting his hand on Yukhei's shoulder. "You can handle this, I believe in you, cunt." 

Yukhei snaps his eyes at him. "Did you just call me a cunt?" 

"Did I say cunt? I meant to say Wong. Oh, well, same thing." 

"You're right I am able to handle anything. Fuck, I spent an entire year having to handle your annoying ass." 

"You fucking bitch!" Renjun laughs out as he starts chasing Yukhei around the teachers lounge. 

Renjun's definitely gonna miss him. 

 

 

"So, are you ever gonna tell Yukhei you like him or do you need one of us to do it cause I'll fucking do it." Donghyuck states at the lunch table where all of Renjun’s friends sit. 

Jeno stabs his broccoli. "We know you'll do it, loudmouth." 

Donghyuck feigns hurt. "Excuse me, you fucking Moari ass bitch."

"I told you to stop calling me that." 

"Yeah, well, you suck."

Renjun interrupts them. "C'mon guys, really? Grow the fuck up. God, wheres Chenle?" 

"Right, like Chenle wouldn't agree with me that it's time you put on your big boy pants and tell Yukhei that you have a massive fat crush on him." Donghyuck stated, a satisfy look on his face. 

Jeno takes another stab at his broccoli. "As much as I hate agreeing with Donghyuck, I have to say that he's right about that one." 

"Stop playing with your fucking broccoli before I shove it down your throat." Donghyuck snarles. 

"Fight me, bitch, " Jeno challenged as he took another stab into his broccoli. 

"Oh, it's on, bitch." 

Renjun sighs.

He swears Donghyuck and Jeno fight with each other on a daily basis just to piss him off. Maybe he shouldn't have introduced the two them, he thought it was a good idea at the time, but now with Donghyuck trying to shove broccoli down Jeno's throat, he's rethinking his life choices. 

"Are they fighting, again?" Chenle asks out of nowhere, taking a seat next to Renjun. 

Renjun slaps him in the arm. "Where have you been?" 

"Ow... I was helping Yangyang with some science project. Apparently, his partner flaked on him and he paid me twenty bucks to help him finish it." 

"You couldn't have texted me? I've been stuck with these two for fifteen minutes." 

Chenle shrugs. "You never answer my texts."

"Doesn't mean I don't read them." 

"A simple 'ok' would be well appreciated." 

Renjun opens his mouth to answer but is interrupted by Donghyuck's loud voice. 

"Chenle, you're here!" Donghyuck exclaims, stopping his fight with Jeno, "Tell Renjun how much of a pussy he is for not telling Yukhei how much he likes him." 

"Shut up, I'm not telling him." Renjun huffs out while crossing his arms. 

Chenle gives Donghyuck a pointed look before patting Renjun's back. "You know he's gonna graduate in three weeks, right?" 

Renjun pouts. "Don't remind me." 

"Well," Chenle begins, "Maybe it's time for you to tell him. The worst he can do is say no." 

Jeno agrees. "Yeah, and, what if you don't tell him and spend the rest of your life regretting it. You're the one who's always telling me to live life to the fullest." 

Renjun hates how his friends are right. "I'll think about it." 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes before glaring at Jeno taking the fork out of his hand to stop him from stabbing his broccoli, once again. "Jeno, I'm gonna stab you." 

"Go right ahead, bitch." 

Chenle and Renjun share a sigh before looking at each other and start laughing. Chenle looks at Renjun with sad eyes, knowing his best friend is going through some hard times with his crush. 

"Stop looking at me like that." Renjun groaned. He knew what Chenle was thinking. 

"I know you like Yukhei, a lot, and you're scared to tell him because you hate rejection." Chenle states. 

Renjun shrugs his shoulders. "I mean, yeah, but I'm just some annoying sophomore to him. Plus, he's going to college." 

"So? It's better to tell him now than never at all. Right now is your chance to tell him how you feel." Chenle reassures him. 

Renjun doesn't know how Chenle does it. He always finds a way to make Renjun feel better and knows him better than anyone else, even himself. 

This one time in middle school, Renjun tripped on the sidewalk as they were walking back to his house and Chenle started scolding the ground for making his best friend fall. Renjun started laughing and the pain from his knee faded away. 

Maybe, Chenle is right. He should tell Yukhei how he feels. 

Renjun smiles, nervously. "I'll tell him." 

 

 

The next day, Renjun is filled with nervousness and excitement. He has the box of chocolates and a colorful bouquet of flowers in his hands, all for Yukhei. 

Donghyuck saw him walking past him and asks, “Who are those for?” 

“Yukhei.” 

“Glad to see you finally grew some balls.” 

“Fuck off, hyuck. Maybe you should grow some balls and stop fighting with Jeno and tell him how you really feel.” 

Donghyuck's face goes red and for the first time, he doesn’t snap at Renjun with a snarky comment. Renjun leaves him with a satisfied smile. 

By the time it’s Seventh Period, Renjuns a nervous wreck texting Chenle on the way there how his knees are gonna give out any second. 

Chenle texts him to shut up. 

Well, he’s no help. Renjun sighs as he approaches the Library doors, his heart beating out of his chest. 

He opens the door, the box of chocolates and bouquet in his hands, and walks through seeing Mr. Moon already looking at him with a smile on his face. 

“Afternoon, Mr. Moon, ” Renjun greets, a nervous smile on his face, “Is Yukhei here?” 

Mr. Moon frowns. “He’s not. I thought you would’ve known where he was.” 

Renjun’s heart drops and he nervously laughs. “Oh, I’ll go look for him.” 

As he exits the Library, he can’t help but think it’s weird that Yukhei isn’t there. He’s always there, never once missing. Renjun hopes he’s just late and got held back from a teacher. 

Renjun decides to search for him, walking around the entire school. He looks through all the classes, getting weird stares from his classmates. He checks the cafeteria, the school’s garden, and even the office. 

There’s no sign of Yukhei anywhere. 

He wants to cry. The day he finally decides to confess to Yukhei, he’s nowhere to be found. Maybe it’s a sign that it isn’t meant to be. 

“Renjun?” 

Renjun whips his head up, hoping it’s Yukhei, but it’s just Mr. Nakamoto, the PE teacher. 

“What are you doing? Aren’t you supposed to be in the Library?” 

Renjun shrugs sheepishly. “Yeah, but I’ve been trying to look for Yukhei.” 

Mr. Nakamoto looks down at the chocolates and flowers in his hands, finally understanding. He gives him a sad smile. “Yukhei left yesterday.” 

“Left?” Renjun is confused, “Did he go on vacation or something?” 

Mr. Nakamoto looks at him with sad eyes. “No, he left for college.” 

Renjun’s eyes fill up with tears. “But it isn’t even the end of the school year yet.” 

“He got offered a full-ride scholarship, but he had to leave as soon as possible.” 

Renjun nods his head, muttering a small thank you before walking away. 

He finds the nearest trashcan and throws everything in his hands away. Renjun doesn’t want to believe it, but the reality of it all is that Yukhei’s gone and he doesn’t know if he’ll ever see him again. 

He didn’t even get to tell him how he feels, but the worst part of everything is how he never got to say goodbye. 

Renjun wishes he had one last moment with Yukhei before he left. 

 

 

 

 

 

TWO YEARS LATER 

“We’re finally graduating!” Donghyuck exclaims as he wraps his arms around Renjun and Chenle. 

Renjun slaps his hand off. “Get off of me. Go annoy your boyfriend.” 

Donghyuck pouts. “Jeno’s sick, though.” 

Renjun wants to rip his hair out. He can’t believe Donghyuck and Jeno started dating ever since the beginning of Junior year. He would rather have them fighting than having to watch them make out in front of him. 

It’s their last day of High School before all the Seniors graduate and enjoy their time for the summer before leaving to college. Renjun feels bitter-sweet about the situation. He’s gonna miss High School and all the friends that he made, but he’s excited to experience the life as a college student. 

None of his friends are going to the same college as him, which made Renjun sad at first. He has to start all over, but now he’s excited to meet new people and make new memories. 

He got accepted to one of the most prestigious schools in his country. It’s an eight-hour flight from here, but he’s excited to experience a new life away from everything he knows. 

Renjun still helps Mr. Moon in the Library, ever since Sophomore Year. He enjoys the small Librarians company and is surely gonna miss him. Renjun bought Mr. Moon a coffee mug and wrote him a card telling him how much he’s grateful for the time he spent with him. 

“Hey, I have to give this to Mr. Moon, ” announces Renjun, “I’ll see you guys at Chenle’s house?” 

Donghyuck and Chenle nod before bidding Renjun a farewell. 

As Renjun approaches the Library, he spots Mr. Moon. Opening the door, Mr. Moon’s head whips up and smiles. 

“Mr. Moon!” Renjun greets a huge smile on his face, “I got you something.” 

Mr. Moon gladly accepts the gift Renjun hands to him. “Thank you, Renjun. I’m so proud of you.” 

Renjun smiles. “I’m gonna miss you.” 

“You’ll miss annoying me, ” Mr. Moon jokes. 

“Well, I have to go, ” Renjun starts but is cut off when Mr. Moon stands up from his seat. 

“Now, wait up, young one. Do you think I would let my favorite student leave without me giving him a gift.” Mr. Moon goes to the back room to grab his so called ‘gift’, leaving Renjun alone. 

He hears Mr. Moons footsteps and looks up from his phone, only to find the one person who’s been on his mind since Sophomore Year. 

Wong Yukhei. 

Renjun doesn’t want to believe it. His High School crush is standing in front of him, the same goofy smile on his face, but this time he looks more matured. He had cut his hair shorter and his arms got even larger. 

Renjun hates to admit that Yukhei got even more attractive over the years. 

“W-What are you doing here?” Renjun stammers out, his knees getting wobbly from being in Yukhei’s gaze. 

Yukhei smiles. “I came to see you.” 

“Y-Yeah, but why?” Renjun asks. He’s confused. Really confused. 

“I didn’t get to tell you goodbye when I left to go to college, ” Yukhei states as he walks closer to Renjun, “And I wanted to make it up.” 

Renjun frowns. “You broke my heart for not telling me you were leaving so soon.” 

Yukhei smirks. “I knew you always liked me.” 

“Yeah, well, I tried to tell you how I felt about you, but you were gone.” Renjun blurts out, instantly regretting it when Yukhei’s lips turn into a frown. 

“You what?” 

Renjun decides to just tell him the truth, he’s been waiting for this moment since Sophomore Year. “I liked you ever since the first day we met. I wanted to tell you, I had a box of chocolate and a bouquet of flowers for you and everything, but Mr. Nakamoto told me you left to go to college already.” 

Yukhei doesn’t say anything for a few seconds. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.” 

Renjun wants to lash out at him. He tells him how he’s liked him ever since Sophomore Year and he replies with that. Renjun should’ve listened to Chenle when he told him men ain’t shit. 

“Yeah, well, I was truly heartbroken. Cried the entire summer.” Renjun shrugs and Yukhei looks hurt. 

“I’m sorry, ” Yukhei begins, “I never meant to hurt you.” 

Renjun smiles. “I know you didn’t mean to, but it’s fine, it’s all in the past.” 

“Even the part of you liking me?” Yukhei questions, his chocolate brown eyes staring down at him. 

Renjun’s mouth goes dry. “No, I don’t think I’ve ever stopped liking you.” 

“That’s good because I’ve liked you ever since you told me how you collect frogs when you’re bored.” Yukhei admits making Renjun eyes pop out of his eyes. 

“You remember that?” 

Yukhei smiles. “I remember everything you told me about you.” 

Renjun can’t believe he finally told his High School crush he likes him. After all these years of wondering, Yukhei’s standing in front of him a big smile on his face. 

He can’t help but think that maybe him and Yukhei are meant to be. 

Instead of answering, Renjun squishes himself into Yukhei’s arms, sighing in content when Yukhei wraps his arms around him. 

“Don’t leave me again.” Renjun mumbles into Yukhei’s chest. 

Yukhei grabs Renjuns face in his hands before planting kisses all over his face making Renjun giggle. “I wouldn’t even think about it.” 

Renjun looks up at Yukhei with a loving look on his face before he goes on his tippy toes and plants a light peck on Yukhei’s lips. 

“C’mom, I want to take you out on a proper first date.” Yukhei states as he grabs Renjun’s hand. 

Renjun leans his head on Yukhei’s arm. “I think it’s what I deserve for waiting for you all these years.”


End file.
